2019-01-13 - Blowing up Dark Beast's Lab
Hank McCoy will have been setting up for some serious business. Explosives, a pick, a shovel, not the everday tools needed by the man. Gabby being who she is, could easily have stumbled upon him doing this. He's in his lab, an old Apple II sitting on a desk, hookd up to various other pieces of equipment. Gabby rarely came down to the lab for any reason unless someone was injured. Or she was bored. Sometimes it worked out that way. Currently it was the latter as she comes in and pauses to let her eyes rake over the assembled items gathered. A slow lift of an eyebrow comes as she questions, "Whyyy does it look like you're about to go on an archeological dig worthy of Indiana Jones?" Hank McCoy blinks, and looks over. He pushes a bomb timer into his backpack, and looks over to Gabby. "Becuase I'm going back into the sewers. I found the lab of the man who was doing those experiments, whose DNA traces we found among the Morlocks. The man's name is Henry McCoy... but unlike me, he's committing crimes against humanity. I'm going to destroy his old lab, having found it, and taken his computer from it." A gesture to the Apple II. Gabby sucks some air between her teeth as she listens to this. Then pauses, and clucks her tongue. "Okay. Let's make sure I have this straight. You've got a genetic genius doppleganger that has been mucking around with Morlock DNA for... what? Decades? With an ancient Apple. And you're going down into the sewers, alone, to blow his stuff up." Her hands shift to plant on her hips giving Hank a 'really?' sort of look. "I've seen where this'll lead. You go down there alone, 'you' come back but you're not you, you're the other you, and now he has access to cutting edge technology and a school FULL of mutants that trust him due to your reputation, meanwhile you're tied up somewhere on a rickety old pontoon being shipped to Madagascar to be let loose as the prey for some glory hound hunters newest trophy room addition. Nope. I'm coming with." Hank McCoy grins, and ruffles. "I'm pretty sure he's a different color. If I come back, and I'm pink, or gray, red, or some bright color... call Jean, Scott, and Tony, and get me restrained." He then grabs a pick, and hands it over. "And if you'd like to come along, and join me in destroying a crime against humanity, a lab doing medical experiments on unwilling subjects for nefarious purposes, you're welcome to help." Gabby reaches out to take the pick axe from him with a bemused grin. "Do you even have to ask? I mean come on. If anyone has a grudge against people doing genetic engineering, I'd say it's me. And probably half my family. I'm good with blowing things up though." A glance is cast to the bag he was gathering together. "You doing C4, Plastique, or a home brew?" Hank McCoy laughs. "I figured you would, but the last thing I want to do, is tell a student that she must come along on a mission that, while probably safe, could possibly be dangerous." Then going back into his bag and pulling out some vials, with a puff of smoke coming from the pack. "This is all what I mixed myself. Highly volatile, which is why it's being packed very carefully, with dry ice to keep it cold." The vial is pushed back in. "We're going back in the sewers, again, so I'm also bringing these." He grabs a mask, and tosses it to Gabby, and then puts his at the top of his pack. Gabby nods and tucks the gas mask down at her hip for now on her belt. "Yeah, they come in handy. Home brew is cool though the results are often unexpected. Good timer on it I hope? I can set it anyway if we need," she reasons with a shrug. Hey, she's probably set more explosives than most people at this school. "So, I'm ready when you are!" Hank McCoy smiles. "Timer's home built myself, as well, but that's easy electronics. A shame to waste some perfectly good LEDs for an explosion, but it had to be done. You can't do a time bomb without blinkenlights. Now, get anything else you need, and we're going to go by helicoper this time. I've arranged for a building to land on, which will take us right there." And the next thing you know, he's on board a brightly-painted X-Men helicopter, one that still smells faintly of roasted marshmallow. Gabby switches into her 'work' suit as quick as possible. It was an adaptation off the school training uniform that she'd, of course, spruced up some with a hood and her particular colors of choice. It was more professional looking than her old get up at least though she still opted for the face mask and goggles beneath the hood. It never hurt to hide your face after all, especially when you resemble one of the most reknown assasins out there. Even if Laura wasn't one anymore. No sense in fingers pointing her direction for smple things like this! Of course she is curious, "Why's it smell like someone had a S'more contest in here?" Hank McCoy changes as well, in his singlet, in the pilot's seat. He sniffs, and smiles. "There was an anomaly that attacked Salem, made out of marshmallow. You must have been in Africa when it happened, because it made a mess of the grounds for a week. I was attacking it in this helicopter. Took some work to clean. And away!" Doors open above, the helicopter is lifted, and then the blades fire up, to fly under its own power. In the air, Hank has a very serious look on his face, staring straight ahead, as he flies quickly into Manhattan. Once there, he gets his stuff, and leads Gabby to an elevator. "This will take us straight down to the sub-basement,a nd from there we can get to an old, abandoned access tunnel. I expect it will smell terrible, so masks on." Gabby ohs a bit at that. Marshmallow menace, right. Sometimes the stories she hears from Hank she has to wonder about. They were just as outrageous as some of hers were. She buckles in for the ride and is quiet during it. It was hard to talk over the rotors after all. Once they're there, though, she lifts her mask to cover her face giving a thumbs up. "Ready! Time to do some explodey! ... Are you sure this isn't going to affect the Morlock tunnels though?" Hank McCoy takes his own goggles off, gets the mask on. IT's hard to tell if he looks meaner as he's determined to undo the work of his double, or with a mask covering his face. His voice muffled as he hits a button on the elevator, and talks. "There was one living subject in the lab when Kon El and I were there. We'll have to do a sweep to look for others, but carefully. The one that woke up attacked me. For.. obvious reasons. Once we've swept the lab, then we make sure it can never be used again for evil." Sure enough, the basement smells damp, and the acccess tunnel smells much worse. Moldy. Hank McCoy adds "As for destroying other tunnels... I Did some research. He isolated this lab from everything else. We're safe to blow it up. He was very deliberate." Gabby is rather glad that she didn't get the bevy of enhanced senses from her mutation. The sewers smelled enough as it was, and though she knew her nose would get used to it, it wasn't something she really wanted to get used to. She's wearing her uniform today, hood up and mask on, while following the much taller and fuzzier Hank into the tunnels he was at least marginally familiar with. "If we run into any other subjects I can handle them. I know what it's like," she puts forth Hank McCoy chuckles under his mask, having opened the hatch from this basement, into the access tunnel. "WE're going to have to go about 500 feet to the left, then from there, a passage to an old tunnel with tracks. There are no trains there anymore, but near there is a blank, mossy wall. That's our target." Not imagining anyone might be coming up behind... Perhaps not well known, but the ambassador enjoys having some fun around these parts. Every so often, she'll drive down with her duffle bag with basketball attire on and come to the parks to play. Among the street ball circles here, it wasn't her first go around and though they knew her position and title, it didn't stop them from giving her a good challenge and game. All the roughing, all the styling, she was in for it. She had just finished up a game and was grabbing up her bag when she caught wind of some activity nearby. Not one to pass it up, she decided to sling up her bag and rush off to the area in question only to catch a couple of folks going down an elevator. She would have shouted, but didn't want to draw too much attention, so she slips in behind stating, "I just finished a game and find the both of you out here," she remarked to them once she was close enough within the elevator. "...Should I expect a problem?" Gabby tips her head up to peer from beneath the rim of her hood toward Adelah. Of course her face was mostly obscured with goggles and a gas mask... but in spite of it, somehow she manages to express a smmile along with a friendly greeting of, "Adeh! We're just cleaning up some nasty business down there. Should be a clean sweep and nothing serious but who knows." A glance is given to Hank, and she nods at his directions. "Moldy wall, got it." Hank McCoy is started when he hears Adelah approaching, but is calm by the time she speaks to them. "There's a lab down here," he explains through his mask. "We're going to destory it. It was the site of some crimes agains thumanity, committed by someone using my name. I'm taking this personally." He'll then step through the hatch, and into the access way, going in the direction he told Gabby. "Oh, well...I guess I'll need some protection," Adelah stated to herself. She had no suit of her own or rather, she had her personal suit. So, once she stored up her bag with the help of Kimoyo, she proceeded to suit up in her Serqet armor. "This should afford me some protections, here. It's amazing how many discoveries lie right beneath your feet. So, there's a lab down here that has contributed in some way to the circumstances you're both trying to figure out, yes?" Gabby gives Adelah a thumbs up at the summary. "Yeah. Remember those Morlocks we found with the altered genetic structure? He thinks this person is the cause of it. Though really I don't see how he could do that much with the computer that they pulled out of the lab." Perhaps out of habit, she steps out of the elevator slipping into a point position to the other two. Though she hadn't been there, Hank gave his directions well enough, and she was smaller than the other two. A light is flipped out to shine in the tunnel while she hums to herself. Hank McCoy shakes his head. "I know this person is the cause of it. That DNA was mine. And well, watch this." It's not that long to get to the mossy wall he talked about. And when they do, he walks up to it, taps on it firmly with his fist. As he does, the wall pulls open. A metallic voice says "Greetings Doctor McCoy." Inside the lab is an array of tools, equipment, and display jars right of Mengele's dreams. "I do remember them, yes. As far as I know, there are very few people who could do something of this magnitude, especially with utilizing his DNA," Adelah nodded over in Hank's direction and his comments further cemented her thoughts. Upon reaching the wall in question, she watched Hank open it and...it responded? With his name? She began to grow suspicious. "What is all of this? And further, how could this place bear your name?" She wondered of the doctor. "Doppleganger," Gabby offers out with a shrug as if it were really the only reasonable explanation. "Dunno the how of course, but it's not like it hasn't happened before. I mean look at me. And my sisters. Though we're clones," she has to admit as she steps into the lab looking around curiously at the components of it. "I came along to make sure he didn't get bodyswapped by his double and end up released in a jungle as the prey to some trophy hunter though. Last thing we need is a swapped out Beast." Hank McCoy can't help but snicker at Gabby's comments. But as he turns on the lights, his look is serious again. He takes off the mask, and the man's face is grim. "This lab is 30, 40 years old. It couldn't be me, but it is... someone who looks much like me." He sets down his backpack, and pulls out his phone. He pulls it up, and holds it out to the women, showing them a video. The screen flashes showing a grainy recording. Of.. Hank? But older. And darker. .Furred? Yes. Darker furred. He's putting away one of those hacksaws on the wall with fresh blood going down it. < I believe I'm near a breakthrough. Not only can I induce a mutagenic gene, with more work I'll be able to specify what sort of abilities the subject will have when their genome triggers. I can make anything I want..> Then there's a chime over from another console <.. What is it? Essex. Untimely. Shut down recording> Hank McCoy shakes his head. "Search the lab for living beings on display. If we find any, we'll recover them, sedate them, and take them back to MY lab that saves lives, rather than torturing them." "Doppleganger..." Adelah hummed. She really couldn't pass that up as a potential point herself. It can happen. She's had at least one she can think of, if that person could be considered one. She didn't like bothering with all the timeline breaks and different universes. Too much of a headache. "I trust that the one we're with is the true Hank. I know you wouldn't associate with anyone else," she complimented Gabby. "But this video..." she stepped forward to see the recording. "That looks like you, but I imagine it isn't. However, are we really seeing a doppleganger or someone else? There's many reasons for why this recording could exist, but why in this place and...so long ago?" "He came straight from the mansion so if he swapped out it was before I got involved." This was Gabby's way of vouching at least. When he pulls out the phone to show a video though, she steps closer and just... watches. With an almost eerie stillness to her when the bloodier parts of the video are hinted at. Finally looking away she lets her gaze roam over the room again. "I don't like this place. I'll check around for any survivors... But if there ARE any, and this lab is from that long ago... I don't think it would be as unused as we think it is." With that point made she slips away from the pair to start exploring. Hank McCoy nods to Gabby. "It's a longshot But it's worth looking before we blow it up." As for his part, he digs into his bag, and there's a puff of smoke. From dry ice. He pulls out a few glass vials, and a brick of electronics. "And I am going to make absolutely sure nobody uses these tools ever again. There was a computer. Superman and I got it out of here already, after dealing with one survivor, who had been frozen in glass, and wanted to kill me. Well not me, the other McCoy, but he couldn't tell, or didn't care after years of torture." Adelah had already began scans for organic matter, turning the instruments invovled to seek out compositions that were closest to human. She allowed for some variation just in case there was enough diversity from mutations that could potentially be missed. "I can understand wishing to blow this place apart. So long as it does not cause any particular damage above ground, I am fine with it," she stated. She proceeded to move around the lab to investigate further while engaging in scans. Even as a hardened warrior, things like this and that video can still be disturbing. Truthfully speaking, one isn't a warrior if they can't experience fear. Hank McCoy takes out his homebrew explosives from the bag. Starts setting them up right in the mittle, hooking up the timer. "I'm not going to start the timer until we're ready to get out of here. To blow the join, as the saying goes. Feel free to smash antyhing you want, out of distaste." "I have not picked up on anything. I can't say nothing is alive here, but my scans have read nothing," Adelah replied to Gabby. "I think it is safe to use the explosive. Additionally, whatever is here, it is probably best that it does not survive the explosion. Who knows what could come from here or maybe what has already escaped?" She proceeded towards the door. "I believe we should head out." Gabby comes back into the main area to rejoin the pair having found nothing of import herself. "I'm okay with not smashing. I've been in enough labs to know that can end poorly. Best to just nuke it. Figuratively speaking," she points out with a shrug, and tip of her head to the explosive brew that Hank was setting out. "I'm ready to get out of here. Place is creepy." Hank McCoy chuckles. "I'd nuke it literally if I could. " He walks around the lab once, shaking his head. He does grab the pick axe, and swings it at the case where one Sugar Man used to be held, before he unfroze, and had to be re-frozen and taken to the Howard Stark II Memorial holding cell in Westchester. Once that's done, he goes back to his equipment, hits a button, which turns on some red LEDs. Dialing a knob, the LEDs read 5:00. "Five minutes to detonation, let's go." He his a button, and it starts beeping once every second, as the seconds tick off. "You are one of few who understand that personally," Adelah chuckled at Gabby. She's seen far too many attempts at smashing labs where she's nearly been driven insane at seeing materials of all kinds flying all over the place. With the bomb set, she wastes no time in heading out of the area, seeking to get away within the allotted time. "I am hoping that the bomb cleans out that place significantly enough. I understand materials in labs have a tendency to survive the worst." Gabby grins at Adelah as much as she can through her mask and gives a knowing nod. "Well I did grow up in a lab. I know better." Possibly from experience but that goes unsaid. She's quick to head out, and glances back at the pair. "I'm gonna head home on my own. Got some stuff to do." Plus being grounded made it hard to get out often anymore so this was a suitable excuse. Hank McCoy is too engrossed in avenging his good name to realize Gabby is not supposed to be heading out. "Get clear," he instructs, as he pulls his mask back on, as they're leaving the lab. Addressing Adelah, "This is strong stuff. Anything in here that was volatile, or organic, should be wiped out. It's fitting, that I made my own explosive to... destroy my own doppleganger's lab."